Roppongi karaoke fútbol club de combate
by LumLumLove
Summary: El día transcurría con normalidad en el instituto Furinkan, hasta que aparece un nuevo reto... deportivo.


**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

**:**

**.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Roppongi karaoke fútbol club de combate**

******.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.****.:.:.:.:.:.**

**********.**

**********:**

— ¿Por qué has cogido el paraguas? hace sol — protestó el chico de la trenza mientras Akane regresaba a toda prisa sobre sus pasos. Llegaban tarde a clase, para variar.

— ¿No escuchaste el tiempo anoche? dijo que hoy habría lluvias — contestó apretando el paraguas en su mano izquierda y comenzando a correr a toda prisa.

— La época de lluvias no empieza hasta junio y no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo. Ese tipo se equivoca constantemente. — contraatacó mordaz.

— Bueno, entonces puedes volver a casa como una mujer mojada en lugar de como un hombre seco, no pienso compartirlo.

— ¡Ja!, ¿y quién te lo ha pedido? como si yo quisiera compartir paraguas con una estúpida marimacho.

La ofensa flotó en el aire pero no tuvo respuesta. Akane se limitó a ignorarlo, demasiado apurada como para prestar atención a sus ofensas matutinas. Llegaron justo cuando sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

Ambos saltaron a la vez que el loco del director cerraba la valla a sus espaldas.

—_ Good morning students!_ no, no, no, Satotome, _you are late!_. — dijo a la vez que tomaba sus maquinillas de afeitar, una en cada mano y adoptaba una pose de ataque. El chico de la trenza gruñó fastidiado.

— ¡Ha sonado cuando estábamos dentro! — protestó poniéndose a la defensiva, pero el director no atendía a razones.

—_ Bad boy! you need_ un nuevo corte de pelo.

— ¡En tus sueños! — dijo antes de comenzar a esquivar los intentos del director de la escuela Furinkan por raparle la cabeza.

A su espalda Akane meneó la cabeza con aburrimiento y se dirigió a su clase.

Ranma apareció diez minutos después, entró silenciosamente por la puerta trasera y prácticamente reptó hasta su pupitre y sacó un libro con el que se cubrió la cabeza.

La chica de cortos cabellos le miró con cierta lástima, estaba despeinado y visiblemente cansado. Algunos pequeños cortes en la manga de su camisa parecían advertir que Kuno y su espada de madera también se habían unido a la diversión matutina.

Ranma suspiró antes de apoyar la mejilla contra el pupitre y quedarse dormido.

.

* * *

.

El sonido del silbato era mecánico y acompasado. El profesor de gimnasia lo utilizaba para marcar los tiempos, no le gustaban los perezosos en su clase.

Uno a uno los alumnos iban saltando el plinto a su orden, unos mejor que otros. Akane hizo un aterrizaje perfecto y fue aplaudida por sus compañeros, que admirados nunca dejaban de sorprenderse por su habilidad.

— Oye Saotome — Ranma se giró con curiosidad hacia Daisuke, quién le miraba cómplice —. Esta tarde hemos quedado con las chicas para ir al karaoke, ¿quieres venir?

— ¿A un karaoke? — preguntó arrugando el entrecejo. — ¿Por qué iba a querer ir a un karaoke?

— A las chicas les gusta el karaoke, invita a Akane también.

— Paso — dijo poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, no le apetecía lo más mínimo perder la tarde en tonterías.

Ya se había visto obligado a cantar en un karaoke anteriormente, y le seguía pareciendo igual de ridículo que entonces.

La clase de gimnasia estaba en su ecuador cuando el profesor les instó a jugar un pequeño partido de fútbol.

Los chicos se organizaron en dos equipos y comenzaron a darle patadas a la pelota, mientras que las chicas se agrupaban para comenzar una pequeña práctica de béisbol.

La armonía del momento sólo se veía interrumpida por unas tímidas nubes grises en el horizonte, hasta que…

— A eso... ¡a eso no se le puede llamar fútbol! — en mitad de una recepción, Ranma controló el balón bajo su pié derecho y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Ah?

En medio del campo apareció un extraño tipo. Alto y de anchas espaldas vestía con una equipación de fútbol de un llamativo color amarillo. Pelo corto, piel morena y mirada brillante. Apretó el puño tembloroso mientras ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— Qué vergüenza, que deshonra para el campo.

— ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? — preguntó el chico de la trenza. Estaba acostumbrado a los personajes estrambóticos, no paraba de meterse en líos por culpa de gente rara a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero el tipo no contestó, aún con lágrimas brillantes alzó su brazo y apuntó con el dedo índice directamente a Ranma.

— ¡Te desafío!

A estas alturas ya nadie parecía interesado en seguir con la clase de gimnasia. El profesor usaba su silbato una y otra vez instando a sus alumnos a mantener el orden, pero aquello parecía mucho más interesante para los adolescentes. Las chicas se acercaron curiosas y los chicos se agolparon tras Ranma.

— ¿Que me desafías? — preguntó de nuevo, incrédulo. Un segundo después su sonrisa aumentó y comenzó a hacer crujir sus nudillos. — Ju,ju,ju, ¡acepto!.

— ¡Te desafío a un partido de fútbol!

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Un deporte tan noble, tan caballeroso… la práctica del fútbol se remonta muchos años en la historia, se dice que nació en la vieja Europa y desde entonces muchos han sido los que intentando dominarlo se han visto absorbidos por su férreo espíritu y… — el discurso fue cortado de golpe, más concretamente de una contundente patada en mitad de la cara del pedante orador, que cayó al suelo noqueado.

— Idiota — murmuró Ranma recomponiéndose, pero el tipo volvió a alzarse como impulsado por un resorte, se puso en pie y miró al chico de la trenza lleno de rencor.

— ¡Hombres como tú no deberían osar acercarse a una pelota!, ¡pienso derrotarte!

— Interesante... — dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos — ¿De veras crees que podrás ganarme?

Una ligera ráfaga de aire sacudió a los presentes, levantando algo de tierra del terreno. Ambos chicos se miraban firmes, en tensión.

— Si tan seguro estás de tu victoria, ¿que tal si apostamos algo?

— Claro, lo que quieras — contestó el artista marcial sin inmutarse, completamente seguro de sí mismo.

Su contrincante puso una sonrisa malvada. Volvió a alzar su dedo índice y apuntó directamente al grupo de chicas.

— Si gana mi equipo, nos las llevamos.

— ¿Qué? — le interrumpió Ranma, pero su protesta pareció poca cosa en comparación con los gritos de ultraje de las estudiantes y el resto de los varones de la clase.

— ¡No os quedaréis con las chicas!

— ¡Kyaaaa, es un pervertido!

— ¿Desde cuando somos un premio?

— ¡No hay derecho!

Esas y muchas más exclamaciones comenzaron a escucharse por encima del tumulto, sólo Ranma parecía mantener la cabeza fría, él y Akane quién seguía observando sin inmutarse.

— Nos las llevaremos…¡al karaoke! — exclamó el futbolista, todos los adolescentes se cayeron al suelo de golpe y por la frente de Ranma corrió una gigantesca gota de sudor.

— Oye tu… — empezó antes de que una de las chicas interrumpiera.

— ¡Ya sé quien es!¡Ese tipo es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto masculino Roppongi!

— Ju, me han reconocido. — dijo fanfarrón pasando una mano por su cabello.

— ¡Ninguna chica quiere salir con ellos! — exclamó y esta vez fue el turno del futbolista de caer al suelo. Apretó los puños a la vez que clavaba sus rodillas en la tierra, sintiéndose derrotado.

— ¡Sí, es cierto!, somos tímidos e inocentes. En nuestro instituto no hay chicas y se nos hace difícil hablar con ellas. Las del instituto femenino no nos hacen ni caso, y salimos tarde de los entrenamientos. Vivimos por y para el fútbol, ¡y eso nos está privando de las experiencias de la juventud!. — lloraba desconsolado, con lágrimas de frustración golpeando sus puños.

— Se rumorea que es porque siempre quieren ir al karaoke y cantan fatal… — terminó la chica que le había reconocido, y aquello fue como si un rayo atravesara al pobre futbolista.

Se levantó del sitio con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir y tomó aire.

— Yo soy Shingo Osuma, mi familia tiene el karaoke más grande y famoso del barrio de Roppongi, y mi sueño… mi sueño…— volvió a apretar los puños a la par que cerraba los ojos — ¡es poder cantar a dúo _"Love is a open door"_ con una chica guapa!, ¿¡acaso es tanto pedir!?.

— Eres patético — dijo Ranma aburrido, los ojos del futbolista volvieron a brillar, llenos de determinación.

— Hoy después de clase nos enfrentaremos en un partido. Trae a tu equipo, yo traeré el mío.

— Claro, como quieras — contestó altanero el chico de la trenza.

— Y si nosotros ganamos…¡cantaré con tu novia!.

— ¡Eh! — protestó Akane, dándose por aludida.

— Y si yo gano no volverás a molestar — contestó al artista marcial.

Shingo asintió satisfecho y se alejó del terreno.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a murmurar emocionados, disolviendo el tumulto y regresando al vestuario. El profesor de gimnasia lloraba hecho un ovillo.

El chico de la trenza miraba ceñudo el horizonte y Akane caminó hasta él, poniéndose a su altura.

— Ranma… ¿de donde piensas sacar un equipo de fútbol? — preguntó con voz dulce y contenida.

Pareció que sus palabras le hicieron caer en ese detalle, no cambió la postura pero torció la boca en un patético gesto de preocupación. Akane tomó aire.

— Me da igual si tienes que jugar contra un equipo tú solo, pero que te quede bien claro: más te vale ganar porque yo... ¡no pienso cantar eso! — dijo furiosa y dirigiéndose a su vez al vestuario.

En el solitario campo de fútbol solo quedó un preocupado artista marcial, y un abandonado profesor de gimnasia.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Apuestas!¡Hagan sus apuestas!. — en torno al campo de fútbol ya se reunían la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto Furinkan. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora y por supuesto un duelo de Ranma Saotome siempre era una gran oportunidad de hacer dinero.

Nabiki no había perdido ni un segundo.

— ¡Okonomiyaki recién hecho! — gritaba Ukyo, quien con sus buenas miras de negocio no se quedaba muy atrás. Konatsu a su lado atendía a los clientes.

Los murmullos se alzaban más y más, casi a la par que las nubes grises de tormenta que se agolpaban sobre el campo como un funesto presagio.

Era la hora y aún no había aparecido nadie.

— Akane, ¿dónde se ha metido Ranma? — preguntó una nerviosa Nabiki, terminando de contar un fajo de billetes. — Mis clientes están nerviosos.

— No puede tardar, el jamás falta a un duelo. — respondió una enfurruñada morena, estaba harta de ser parte de las apuestas.

Exclamaciones de asombro comenzaron a surgir una tras otra cuando el club de fútbol del instituto masculino Roppongi hizo su aparición. Todos perfectamente uniformados y con miradas decididas oteaban el horizonte.

— ¿Ya ha empezado? — hasta la pista llegó una pequeña niña de pelo largo y sedoso, ojos resplandecientes, ataviada con pantalón y camiseta negras y un silbato colgando de su cuello.

— ¿Profesora Hinako? — preguntó Akane sorprendida. — ¿Va a arbitrar usted el partido?

— Tsk, tsk, Tendô, soy una experta en fútbol... ¡llevo años jugando en los videojuegos! — Akane parpadeó incrédula, incapaz de decir nada coherente.

— ¿Dónde está?¿dónde está ese cobarde que no se atreve a dar la cara? — preguntó el capitán del equipo rival, escrutando el horizonte. — Jujuju, ya sabía yo que no había nada que hacer con ese chico.

— ¡Un momento! — exclamó la potente voz del artista marcial, todos los asistentes se giraron llenos de curiosidad. En el horizonte un grupo de sombras se acercaban, caminando juntas.

La expectación era máxima, los asistentes contuvieron el aliento, tragaron saliva, no podían ni pestañear.

Ranma Saotome caminó hasta la zona de juego, con su equipo detrás.

— Estamos condenados. — susurró Akane dejándose caer en la hierba.

Y ante los presentes las sombras se volvieron nítidas y las figuras que resaltaban sobre el horizonte mostraron sus rostros conocidos. Los presentes levantaron una ceja, incrédulos.

— ¿Este es tu equipo? — preguntó el capitán del Roppongi, ante su cuidadoso escrutinio, Ranma enrojeció y apretó los dientes.

— Sí, ¿¡algún problema!? — respondió alzando la barbilla, intentando mantener indemne su dignidad.

— ¡Ey, Akane, Nabiki! mirad, papá va a jugar al fútbol — exclamó un feliz Soun mientras sus hijas deseaban que se las tragara la tierra, Akane escondió el rostro entre las manos, abochornada.

A su lado Genma examinaba el campo y se ajustaba las gafas.

— ¿Entonces hay que darle patadas a ese balón, no? parece sencillo.

— Este favor pienso cobrármelo, Saotome. — dijo Mousse cruzado de brazos y mirando justamente al lado contrario al que se encontraba Ranma.

— Jú, algo tan sencillo no se como puede considerarse deporte. — bramó Kuno blandiendo su espada, parecía que tenía completa intención de jugar con ella.

— Señor Kuno, yo no sé si debería… — dijo su ninja ayudante en tono de voz baja, no muy seguro de lo que hacía allí.

— Ranma, como te he comentado tengo la consulta llena, no debería faltar más de diez minutos. — repuso el doctor Tofu, claramente apurado.

— Y—yo no soy muy bueno en deportes… — susurró el delgadísimo Hikaru Gosunkugi, prácticamente oculto tras todo los demás.

También estaban Hiroshi y Daisuke, quienes parecían haber sido arrastrados sin opción a negarse.

El equipo de fútbol del Furinkan estaba al completo. O lo que fuera.

Shingo les miró incrédulo.

— Os falta un jugador — apuntó sin nada mejor que decir.

— Lo teníamos, pero se perdió cuando veníamos de camino — respondió Ranma fastidiado. — Aún así podemos ganaros con diez jugadores, no nos subestiméis.

— Me niego, ¡no sería justo! — contestó el capitán, mientras sus ojos brillaban gracias a su firme determinación.

— Está bien… — suspiró el chico de la trenza mientras recorría rápidamente a los presentes de un vistazo. Saltó hasta llegar al puesto de okonomiyakis y examinó al ninja femenino en detalle. — Oye Ukyo, préstame a Konatsu. — pidió a la vez que tomaba una de las mangas del yukata del chico.

— Ni de broma, ¡está trabajando! — contestó la cocinera afanada en terminar los pedidos.

— ¡Pero sin él no hay partido! y sin partido tu no tienes negocio… — dijo el artista marcial, astuto, la chica pareció pensárselo.

— Está bien. ¡Konatsu! ve ahí y mete esa cosa en ese otro sitio, y vuelve cuanto antes, ¿está claro? — exclamó apuntando con su pala hacia el campo.

— ¡Sí mi señora Ukyo! — contestó rápidamente, como un soldado que acaba de recibir órdenes precisas de su capitán.

Ranma regresó al campo junto al ninja y de nuevo el capitán del Roppongi le miró como si su locura no tuviera límites. Ya no tenía bastante con reunir a semejante equipo de tarados, como para encima pretender que jugara contra una mujer.

— No es una chica, sólo le gusta vestirse así. ¿Empezamos? — aclaró el chico de la trenza haciendo crujir sus nudillos. No había más que hablar.

Se repartieron los campos y cada equipo se situó en el suyo. Los miembros del Roppongi bien organizados, con estructuras estudiadas y ensayadas hasta el hartazgo, los del Furinkan diseminados y charlando alegremente entre ellos.

Por algún motivo alguien había tenido a bien decirle a Mousse que ocupara la portería y su gesto de profunda concentración indicaba cuán en serio se tomaba aquel partido. Cosa que quedaba completamente ofuscada por el hecho de que miraba directamente a la red.

— ¡Mousse idiota! ¡girar al otro lado! — gritó Shampoo llegando al campo montada en su bicicleta y tomando sitio en el suelo junto a Akane. — Shampoo no querer perderse la diversión. — apuntó sonriente.

— Claro como no. — rezongó Akane. A esas alturas aquello parecía cualquier cosa menos un partido de fútbol, y eso que ni siquiera había empezado.

La profesora Hinako se dirigió firme hacia la mitad del campo, con el balón tomado entre sus manos infantiles.

— Chicos, quiero juego limpio, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo antes de sostener la pelota con una sola mano. — Y ahora, uno, dos y...

— Profesora… — indicó Ranma interrumpiendo su concentración. — ...tirar el balón hacia arriba se hace en baloncesto.

— ¿Y es que acaso el fútbol no es igual pero con canastas más grandes? — bramó sorprendida, todos los jugadores del Roppongi cayeron al suelo. Los del Furinkan no parecieron inmutarse, seguramente debido a que ninguno tenía más idea que ella sobre las normas del fútbol.

— ¡Empecemos de una vez! — exclamó el capitán del equipo contrario, perdiendo la paciencia. Puso el balón en el suelo y le indicó a Ranma que le cedía el placer de comenzar lo que quiera que fuese aquello. El artista marcial sonrió.

— Tu lo has querido. — sonrió pagado de sí mismo a la vez que la profesora tocaba fuerte su silbato y daba por comenzado el partido.

El balón rodó por el terreno un segundo antes de que Ranma le propiciara un fuerte chut, lo tenía todo planeado: sólo necesitaba que esa panda de inútiles defendiera la portería mientras él se dedicaba a marcar goles.

Corrió dispuesto a recibir su propio pase, pero para sus sorpresa descubrió que había subestimado a su rival. Uno de los defensas del Roppongi atrapó el esférico con un control perfecto y realizó un pase hacia un compañero más adelantado. Ranma masculló entre dientes comenzando a correr tras ellos.

— Papá, ¡no le dejes pasar! — gritó intentando darles caza, a lo que Genma y Soun respondieron plantando sus piernas firmes en el terreno y concentrándose en noquear al rival.

El atacante pasó la pelota a su compañero y continuaba corriendo cuando Genma le derribó sin problemas.

— ¡Fuera de juego! — exclamó Hinako.

— ¡Dirás que es falta! — gritó Ranma llegando a su lado.

— ¡Juego sucio, eso merece tarjeta! — indicó desde el suelo el dolorido chico, Hinako le miró concentrada y sacó una de las tarjetas que se había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— Es cierto, ¡has sido muy mal chico!¡Tarjeta conejito!

— ¿¡Conejito!? — exclamó el capitán del Roppongi. — ¿Qué diablos es una tarjeta conejito?

— El señor Saotome se queda cinco minutos fuera del campo y el rival se come un caramelo. — aclaró Hinako tendiendole un envoltorio con bonitas fresas dibujadas al perplejo rival, ya recuperado.

— Esto…

Y antes de que los chicos del Roppongi pudiesen asumir que se estaban enfrentando al partido más extraño que jamás jugarían, un espontáneo hizo aparición. Kuno, harto de esperar robó la pelota y comenzó a correr directo a la portería.

— Yo soy Kuno Tatewaki, ¡el rayo azul del Furinkan!¡apartad malditos! — gritó mientras golpeaba el balón y lanzaba mandobles con la espada. — ¡Y ahora mi tiro final! — exclamó golpeando la pelota, con tan mala suerte que esta ascendió en perfecta línea recta y volvió a caer, clavándose en la espada y desinflándose de forma ridícula.

— ¡Pasos!¡no se puede correr sin que el balón bote! — gritó Hinako.

— Profesora, eso no es… — intentó aclarar inútilmente el chico de la trenza.

— ¡No importa tenemos otro balón! — gritó Gosunkugi desde el otro lado del campo, todos se giraron para ver como hasta el escuálido chico había llegado una pelota de formas sospechosas y con una corta mecha encendida en su extremo.

— ¡Eso no es...! — intentó pararle Ranma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo los del Roppongi se habían hecho con el control y golpeaban el explosivo directos a la portería. Mousse les miró con el ceño fruncido en el mayor esfuerzo de concentración que había hecho nunca, cosa inútil pues el "balón" se coló en la red sin que hubiera movido un sólo músculo.

— ¡Gol! — exclamaron los contrarios contentos, dos segundos después la portería estalló.

Akane tosió e intentó aclarar su visión apartando el humo, Mousse yacía inconsciente y varios jugadores se encontraban tirados por el suelo.

— ¡Mouse idiota!¡levantar o perder partido! — exclamó Shampoo visiblemente enfadada.

Aquello sólo podía ser obra de una persona.

— ¡Ranma!, ¿cómo osas a invitar a todo el mundo menos a mí? — gruñó Happosai, apareciendo de la humareda visiblemente cabreado.

— Viejo… — murmuró el artista marcial poniéndose en pie, magullado.

— ¡Esta me la pagarás!¡Happodaikarin! — gritó antes de lanzar varios explosivos a un mismo tiempo.

Los jugadores comenzaron a correr despavoridos por el campo, gritando y pateando bombas, que hicieron que gran parte del público comenzara también a huir en busca de refugio.

Las detonaciones estallaban por doquier, y como si de una trinchera en medio de una cruenta batalla se tratara, Ranma se tiró al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza. Para cuando la levantó la mitad de los jugadores del equipo contrario estaban noqueados, lamentablemente los representantes del Furinkan no parecían haber corrido mejor suerte.

Hiroshi se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, justo encima de Daisuke. Soun había conseguido alejarse del campo, pero había sido rematado por las malas artes del maestro.

Konatsu había salido rápidamente en defensa del puesto de okonomiyakis, y el doctor Tofu se encontraba atendiendo a los heridos.

Y en mitad del campo, el capitán del Roppongi miraba con gesto hosco hacia el solitario y verdadero balón, que había quedado abandonado en mitad de la pista.

— Mis compañeros caídos… — sollozó, mientras grandes ríos de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas — ¡ganaré por vosotros! — gritó al viento, a la par que se echaba a la carrera y Ranma le observaba mientras pensaba que las cosas se estaban comenzando a poner en su contra.

Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo mientras gritaba a sus compañeros restantes en busca de ayuda, pero para su desgracia solo Gosunkugi se interponía entre él y la portería de Mousse.

— ¡Gosunkugi, quítale el balón! — chilló el artista marcial, provocando en el cadavérico muchacho una expresión de determinación desconocida.

Plantó ambos pies firmes en el suelo y se apartó justo en el momento en el que Shingo llegaba a su altura, espantado. El futbolista lo tuvo fácil y encajó el segundo tanto del partido, ante la impotente mirada de Ranma y la completa inconsciencia de Mousse.

— ¡Mierda! — masculló pateando la tierra, si había algo que odiaba por encima de todas las cosas, esa era perder.

— El fútbol es un deporte de equipo — dijo él parándose orgulloso — Sin el apoyo de tu equipo…¡jamás ganarás!

— ¡Pero si esa jugada la has hecho solo! — se quejó señalando la montaña de muchachos inconscientes.

— Pero sus deseos de victoria están en mi corazón.

Se observaron retadores, mientras Akane entre el público aguantaba la respiración y las apuestas comenzaban a estar cada vez más interesantes.

— ¡Muy malos chicos! — gritó la profesora Hinako, consiguiendo desenterrarse entre los cascotes y un par de estudiantes inconscientes — ¡Esto no es juego limpio! — y decidida sacó su moneda de 25 yens con la que extrajo su energía a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Cuando llegó al campo su uniforme de fútbol le quedaba tan ajustado que un par de chicos huyeron a la enfermería sufriendo de hemorragia nasal.

Sostuvo un nuevo balón en su mano, y mientras Shingo la miraba asombrado, Ranma vio su perfecta oportunidad.

— ¡Mío! — gritó arrebatandole el esférico en un impresionante salto, y robándolo para él. Comenzó a correr hacia la invicta red del Roppongi, ante la que se concentraban los defensas y un entrenado portero.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para los malabares aéreos del chico de la trenza, quien en una voltereta soberbia giró con el balón y lo encajó de forma magistral en la red.

Escuchó los vítores de ánimo de sus compañeros de instituto, mientras Mousse comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y los que quedaban en pie permanecían ajenos al éxito.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó ufanandose del tanto, mientras Shingo se recuperaba del shock.

— Al final has resultado el único competente — dijo desafiante, y Ranma sonrió altivo.

— Ya te lo dije, puedo ganar este partido yo solo con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡En ese caso perderás!

— Ya lo veremos — contestó retador, a su espalda Genma, Gonsunkugi, Kuno y su criado ninja habían comenzado a jugar a las cartas.

— Esto es un despropósito… — dijo Akane afilando la mirada sobre el ruinoso campo de juego y las únicas dos figuras que continuaban erguidas sobre él mirándose desafiantes.

— Juego aburrido ser — bostezó la china, apoyando su mejilla contra la palma de la mano — ¡Vamos Ranma! — gritó intentando romper la tensión reinante.

— Shampoo, ¡ganaré por ti! — Mousse se reincorporó como si hubiera un muelle enterrado en el suelo que le diera impulso, con las gafas rotas y aún más cegato de lo que solía estar, echó a correr buscando el esférico. Pasó como una exhalación delante de los cuatro jugadores que ahora se dedicaban a los naipes, corrió hasta sobrepasar a los concentrados Ranma y Shingo quieres habían comenzado una especie de duelo de miradas.

Corrió hasta que casualmente dio con el balón, y siguió corriendo hasta que de nuevo, completamente al azar llegó a la portería contraria y se metió dentro. Lo único que frenó su avance fue la red contra la que se dio de bruces, quedando atrapado entre gritos de angustia y maldiciones.

La profesora Hinako hizo sonar su silbato indicando el tanto, y no fue hasta entonces que todos los jugadores levantaron la mirada y se fijaron en la hazaña del chino.

— ¿Ha marcado un gol? — preguntó Ranma asombrado, Shingo gritó y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el terreno, maldiciendo su suerte.

Los cuatro jugadores de cartas miraron con desinterés y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

— Muy bien Saotome, ¡el siguiente será el tanto de la victoria! — declaró el capitán del Roppongi con lágrimas en los ojos, a su espalda y poco a poco sus compañeros volvieron a alzarse, recuperándose.

— ¡No pienso perder! — replicó orgulloso, aunque se sabía en un aprieto. Literalmente no le quedaba ni un apoyo en su propio equipo, siquiera portero.

Y en aquel momento una sombra tambaleante comenzó a ser visible en la lejanía, se acercaba poco a poco mientras apoyaba su peso en un grueso bastón. Finalmente y ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo (menos de los que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas), Ryoga se derrumbó en mitad del campo.

— Llegué… — susurró con un hilo de conciencia.

— Oh, no, ¡pobre Ryoga! — exclamó Akane llevándose las manos al pecho en un claro gesto que denotaba preocupación.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, pero sus ansias de victoria pudieron más que sus impulsos infantiles. Levantó a su amigo/adversario del suelo y le sacudió instándole a volver en sí.

— Vamos estúpido, ¡estamos a un gol de ganar a ese palurdo!

— ¡Ranma eres un bestia!¡deja tranquilo a Ryoga! — gritó la morena a pie de pista, y el chico de la trenza apretó los dientes intentando con poco éxito tragarse los insultos que saldrían de su boca.

— ¡Es él el que llega tarde, tabla de planchar!

— Tabla de… — Akane cerró los puños a la vez que sentía sus muelas chirriar — ¡Ranmaaaaaa!

Lo último que vio el artista marcial fue uno de los bancos del gimnasio cayendo sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Quién apostó que Akane noqueaba a Ranma? — preguntó Nabiki con uno de los boletos de apuestas en una mano.

— ¡Maldita bestia!¡tienes el mismo atractivo que un gorila!

— ¡Lo mismo es que no quiero mostrarme atractiva delante de niñatos!

— ¡Como si pudieras!

— No consentiré… que hables así de Akane. — el chico con tendencia al extravío se levantó del suelo con lentitud, hasta que finalmente quedó apoyado sobre sus piernas con los hombros caídos y el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos —. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

— ¿Ah? — contestó perdiendo el hilo de la discusión — ¿Que tripa se te ha roto?

— ¡Me las pagarás, Ranma! — gritó su adversario reconstituyéndose y lanzando sobre él un poderoso derechazo, que el artista marcial esquivó curvando la espalda.

— ¿Quieres pelea? ¡por mi perfecto! — dijo poniéndose en guardia, mientras sus adversarios miraban aburridos su palpable falta de interés por el encuentro.

— ¿Quién apostó que acababan peleando entre ellos? — gritó Nabiki, con otra de las papeletas de apuestas alzada al aire.

— Vas a probar los frutos de mi último entrenamiento — farfulló el chico del pañuelo atacando sin control.

— No te creas que yo me he dormido en los laureles — respondió el de la trenza, sonriente y concentrado.

— ¿¡Pero por qué os estáis peleando!? — estalló Akane sin comprender nada — No hay forma de que esto vaya peor…

Y como si una divinidad aburrida hubiese escuchado su queja, el reflejo de un rayo iluminó el horizonte, seguido del estruendo del trueno y una repentina y helada lluvia que lo cubrió todo.

Akane miró al cielo sintiendo como el agua resbalaba por sus mejillas y con un gesto de satisfacción plena por su previsión, abrió su paraguas.

— ¡UN GATOOOOO! — gritaba la pequeña pelirroja ya descalza, llorando y huyendo de lado a lado del campo con la forma felina de Shampoo encaramada a su cabeza.

— Un panda, ¡es un panda! — decía la profesora Hinako con su forma infantil recuperada y subida encima de Genma, quien con su infinita paciencia tan sólo aguantaba el castigo mientras continuaba jugando a las cartas en mitad de la tormenta.

En la portería contraria había un pato atrapado en la red y en el campo…

— P-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó la chica asombrada, viendo a su pequeña mascota empapada — Ven conmigo, debes tener frío.

Y el cerdito, primero de forma tímida y después mucho más entusiasmado corrió al regazo de su dueña, pero un instante antes de alcanzarla un pie descalzo lo estrelló contra el enfangado suelo.

— Maldito aprovechado... — masculló la pelirroja, quien después de un fuerte impacto contra una portería había quedado noqueado junto a la gatita acosadora, y ya recuperado había corrido en busca de su otro enemigo.

— ¿Donde fueron los del Furinkan? — exclamó furioso Shingo, mirando a ambos lados del campo — Ese cobarde de Ranma Saotome…

— ¡Eh!¡estoy aquí estúpido y no soy ningún cobarde! — dijo la pelirroja con el cerdo colgando en una mano y los gritos de Akane cada vez más altos.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — preguntó uno de los chicos del Roppongi.

— ¡Soy Ranma Saotome y pienso ganar este partido!

— ¿Cómo? — dijo un confuso Shingo, y Ranma apretó los dientes perdiendo todo lo que le quedaba de paciencia por aquel día.

— No pienso perder el tiempo en explicarlo, así que… ¡paradme si podéis!

Echó cerdito al suelo, lo pateó y comenzó a correr. Rápidamente el club de fútbol del instituto Roppongi se reorganizó en sus puestos, pero el artista marcial se sentía tan cansado que no estaba dispuesto a consentir más interrupciones.

Los miembros del club de fútbol sonrieron de medio lado, adivinando sus intenciones.

— Saotome, aún no conoces lo terrible que puede llegar a ser… ¡el fútbol combativo! — exclamó el capitán, tomando la delantera.

Los jugadores se arremolinaron formando una ajustada barrera que en nada se parecía a una estrategia futbolística, le miraron con la decisión marcada a fuego en sus pupilas, deseosos y expectantes.

Ranma paró su carrera, frenando al cerdido negro debajo de su pié.

— ¿¡Pero qué...!?

— ¡Al ataque! — gritó Shingo señalando a la pelirroja con el dedo índice, en una clara señal para todos sus compañeros. El artista marcial tragó saliva viendo como una decena de futbolistas se le echaban encima.

— Mierda... — masculló dándose la vuelta y regresando a su área mientras sus perseguidores gritaban y se le echaban encima con potentes y peligrosos barridos.

Ranma saltaba e intentaba esquivar patadas, entradas feas e incluso goles de karate mientras se pasaba al inconsciente Ryoga de pie en pie.

— ¿¡Pero a qué demonios jugáis!? — exclamó viéndose rodeado, esquivando a la par que retrocedía más y más hacia su portería.

— El fútbol es un gran deporte en el que se debe jugar duro en la medida en la que se caldea el partido — explicó el capitán, convencido.

— Ya estoy… — tomó el cerdito y con un golpe de rodilla se lo colocó en la cabeza haciendo equilibrios — ¡harto! — esquivó al último de sus rivales que le empujaba a meterse entre los tres palos y comenzó a correr por la banda, mientras se quitaba más y más futbolistas de encima.

Adivinó la portería contraria y sonrió aliviado sabiéndose cerca de terminar aquella pesadilla.

Justo en aquel momento Ryoga abrió los ojos.

El cerdito se encontró desorientado sostenido encima de la cabellera pelirroja y no dudó en saltar y atacar a Ranma mordiéndole el hombro. La pelirroja profirió un alarido y vio como su balón huía a toda prisa pegando brincos por el campo.

— Ah, no, ¡de eso nada!¡vuelve aquí y métete en la portería! — gritó siguiéndole, y resbalando lastimosamente en el barro para posteriormente ponerse en pie y seguir la persecución.

— ¡Ranma, deja tranquilo a P-chan! — le exigió Akane, pero su prometido no le hizo el menor caso.

— ¡Ven aquí cerdo! — exclamó cuando finalmente logró atraparle con un pie. Estaba lejos, casi a mitad del campo, pero debía de intentarlo, a su espalda los miembros del Roppongi gritaban enaltecidos aproximándose a él.

Apretó los dientes, alzó al cerdito negro en el aire y con una portentosa patada giratoria lo mandó volando hacia la meta. Cayó al suelo a la par que dos chicos se le echaban encima como si de un partido de rugby se tratara. Levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo, a tiempo de escuchar los quejidos de Mousse aún atrapado entre las cuerdas del rival, y que a pesar de su mala vista podía distinguir la esfera negra directa hacia él.

— ¡CUAK, CUAK, CUAK, CUAK!

— ¡Vamos entra! — exclamó un derrotado Ranma lleno de barro, sucio y agotado, mirando cómo el cerdo trazaba una perfecta curva directo a la escuadra…

.

..

...

— No lo entiendo — musitó Ranma mientras hacía un mohín y se cruzaba de brazos — Si hemos ganado… ¿porque terminamos viniendo al karaoke?

Se encontraban en una sala iluminada con alegres luces moradas y violetas, Yuka y Saori cantaban a dúo y todo el equipo del Roppongi las admiraba aplaudiendo.

_"Tegakari no nai_

_yasashisa dake ja_

_Setsunai My heart_

_Ai wa itsu mo Loneliness_

_Ude no naka e Ah.."_

— Bueno, ya sabes… ¡los karaokes son divertidos! — exclamó Akane sonriente mientras inspeccionaba la lista de canciones y P—chan descansaba en su regazo, durmiendo.

— ¡Traer comida china! — dijo Shampoo apareciendo en compañía de Mousse, ambos cargados con grandes cajas de fideos y arroz.

_"Darlin'_

_Just for you mayowanai_

_Tobikiri doki-doki kudasai_

_Anata no hitomi kara hajimaru romansu_

_Dare ijou ni suki yo Catch my love "_

— Akane-chan, la siguiente es la nuestra — le sonrió el capitán del equipo, emocionado.

— ¿No dijiste que no pensabas cantar "eso"? — increpó el artista marcial perdiendo durante un segundo su pose de desidia.

A su pregunta su prometida sonrió de medio lado, sacándole la lengua con una mezcla de burla y placer culposo. Él se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés completo.

_"Tonight Fushigi ne Umi-zoi ni tometa kuruma_

_Sou futari wa konna chikaku ni ite mo_

_Mienai baria jama shite 'ru no wa naze_

_Namida afuresou"_

Cuando ambas chicas terminaron la canción los vítores y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, bajaron del escenario y su lugar lo ocupó Akane con Shingo, ambos con su propio micro comenzaron a cantar una alegre melodía completamente sincronizados y revelando sus hermosas voces.

De nuevo los apasionados gritos del equipo de fútbol se elevaron en el ambiente. Todos aplaudían, Shampoo buscaba una canción adecuada y Ranma se encontró sonriendo como un bobo por el espectáculo; al fin y al cabo, ¿que había de malo en divertirse un rato?.

Rió a mandíbula batiente cuando Akane arrasó en un agudo y Shingo se quedó en el camino, aplaudió feliz uniéndose a los presentes.

.

* * *

.

**¡Hola!**

Ya sé que el título de este one-shot no inspira mucha confianza, más bien nada, pero es que me pareció tan gracioso...

Este es un fic divertido, distendido y lleno de humor (o al menos eso he intentado), yo al menos me he reído muchísimo escribiéndolo.

Sea como fuere, aquí está este pequeño tributo que intenta haceros esbozar una sonrisa y de paso conmemorar el (MUY PASADO) mundial de fútbol. Gracias por leer.

La canción que cantan al final es Equal Romance, la misma que en la OVA navideña.

Y como siempre gracias a **Nodokita** por estar siempre dispuesta a echarme una mano ;).

¡Nos leemos en breve!

LUM


End file.
